Rin May
by Sesshoumarufan20
Summary: This is a story about Rin and how she mets Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Declaimer: Idon't own Inuyasha PLEASE RR
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Rin May. She a dog demon from the North. And this is her story.

Her family was killed by demon slayers. Her older sister Brianna told her to run and not to look back. She did what she was told on till she bumped in to someone. His name was prince Sesshoumaru he is also a dog demon but from the West and was about two years older then her. He looked at her curiously. She stands up and cleaned herself. He just looked at her. She walked further. But then she passed out.

(Rin's POV)

I woke up in a beautiful room. I heard the door opening. There was a little boy a half demon what I can tell. But before I could ask him something he got scared and closed the door very quickly. Then somebody knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Then a full demon entered the room with that same little boy again. "Good afternoon did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did thank you. Where am I?"

"Well this is my castle. My name is Lord Inutaisho and this little one is my youngest son Inuyasha."

"Hai" he said shyly.

I smiled. "Hay Inuyasha nice to met you. And you as well my name is Rin May."

"Well lady Rin why don't you come with use down stairs my wife would love to met you."

"I would love to Lord Inutaisho." "Please just call me Inutaishou."

Then Inuyasha starts to walk next to me. I lift him up. He giggled.

"That is new to me. He always does that but never with strangers. Is he not to heavy for you?"

"No I used to it with my own little brother." Then when we got down stairs a woman come up to us.

"Inuyasha stop doing that." "I don't mind, because I lifted him up."

"Well alright my name is Lady Izayoi but call me Izayoi."

"My name is Rin May." I said too her. "Well why don't we go to the garden Lady Rin?"

"Please just call me Rin my family always called that to."

"Come on Rin lets go." Inuyasha starts pulling me to the gardens.

"Inuyasha slow down! I'm coming already."

Then I saw prince Sesshoumaru again. Inuyasha stop right away and got behind me. "Inuyasha?"

"I don't understand why you even talk to him."

"Well maybe its because I learned manners." I gave him a cold glare. I saw he was surprised when I gave him a glare. Then I heard Inutaishou yelling.

"Sesshoumaru! You come here right now!" Sesshoumaru walked away. Inuyasha smirked. "Serves you right!" I didn't understand what was going on. Then Inuyasha pulled my arm. "Rin will you play with me?"

"I would love to. What game?"

"Tick tack! You it." He ran away.

"But not for long!" I ran after him.

(END POV Rin)


	2. Chapter 2

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

I'm my room looking out side when I see her playing with my Hanyou half brother. Why is she doing that? I Don't understand. I remember what she said to me: _"Well maybe its because I learned manners" _I felt that one. Then my father called me. I got punished for saying _"I don't understand why you even talk to him." _That's when my father told me that she was the new empress. I went to my room. I didn't wanted to see her.I looked outside again and there she was sitting with Inuyasha on her lap. He fall a sleep after awhile. Then they went inside the castle. I heard her walking outside passing my door. Then I hear a door opening. I know it was my little half brothers room. Then she closed the door and walked passed my room again. I opened my door.

"Lady Rin?"

"Please call me Rin."

"I want to say I'm sorry for what I said."

"I forgive you. Now if you will excuse me."

"But of course." She bowed her head and walked down stairs. I walked after her.

She went in the gardens. She looks at the sun that setting under. She started to cry. I guess she missed her family.

I think she heard my father saying that she was the new empress.

(END POV Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru was right, she heard it. Now she knew for sure her family was dead. She looked at the sun and cried for her family. She would never hear her sister Brianna singing again. Never holding her little brother and little sister again. Never seeing her mother and father again. Only in her dreams will she see them again. She wiped away her tears.

She stands up again and sees Sesshoumaru standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you were alright Lady Rin."

"I'm fine now thank you for asking and please call me Rin."

"Of course Lad… Rin." She smiled a sad smile at him and walked back inside to her room.

Sesshoumaru also walked back inside again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rin looked out her window. Then somebody knock on her door.

"Come in."

Then Inuyasha come in the room. "Rin are you coming?" he asked her.

"No I'm sorry but not now Inuyasha. I want to be alone alright?"

"Is Rin sad?"

"Yes I'm very sad right."

"Alright I will come later okay? And please don't be sad you have me." Rin smiled and gave him a little kiss on his head.

"Thank you Inuyasha I will remember that." Then he gave a quick kiss on her cheek and left. Rin shock her head and smiled. Then she looked out the window again.

Sesshoumaru was about to sit down when he saw Inuyasha coming down very happy.

"Inuyasha my dear why are you so happy?" Izayoi asked.

"Because I made Rin happy again."

"What to do you mean by that Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well she was sad, so I made her smile and she gave me a kiss and said thank you. Then I gave her a kiss back and came down stairs." Izayoi smiled.

Sesshoumaru was trying not to laugh. But he couldn't. "What's so funny Sesshoumaru?"

"You kissed her?"

"Ya so? Your just jealous because you didn't get one. So there." Inuyasha sticking out his toug at Sesshoumaru.

"Why you little…"

"What going on?"

"Hai Rin you can sit next to me."

"Alright Inuyasha but what is going on?"

"Well Sesshoumaru is jealous because he didn't get a kiss."

"You wish Inuyasha."

"O ya Sesshoumaru why are you blushing?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm not blushing."

"Why is your face red then Sesshoumaru?"

Rin was laughing how the two brothers were arguing.

"Rin why are you laughing?"

"Well you two remind me of my two little brother and little sister and how they were arguing." Then she stopped laughing. She was think of her family again.

Inuyasha looked at her sadly. "Rin please don't cry I don't want you to be sad." He got from his sit and went to her.

"Please excuse me." And she ran to her room.

Inuyasha ran after her as hard he could. "Rin! Are you alright? Rin let me in!" She didn't let him in.

"Inuyasha what is wrong?" "Sesshoumaru she wouldn't let me in." So Sesshoumaru tried.

"Rin are you alright? Please answer me." Then Inutaishou came to them. "What is going on here?" "Rin got sad and now she wouldn't let me in." Inuyasha cried.

"Come on you two. Let her be alone for awhile. Maybe when she is better she will come out herself." He picked up Inuyasha and walked down stairs.

Sesshoumaru followed after some time down the stairs.


	4. About Reviews

**Hello everyone,**

**I just want to say that i am not going write anything if **

**don't get at list 5 reviews. **

**So please review.**

**Thank you **

**sessshoumarufan20**


	5. Chapter 4

Rin was on her bed crying. "Why did you leave me? Now I'm all alone! Its not fare! I want you back! I want all of you back!" She yelled in her pillow.

Then she fall a sleep crying.

Then after a few hours, someone knock on her window.

She wiped out her eyes and opened the window.

"Rin!"

"Oaf! Inuyasha? How did you get here?"

"Sesshoumaru helped me because he was worried about you and me to."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Its alright Sesshoumaru you can come in."

"Are you alright again Rin?"

"I will be fine Inuyasha in time."

"That good to hear."

"Why?"

Then he hit her with a pillow. "Why you! Get back here Inuyasha!"

"You can't catch me!"

"Excuse me!" The two looked at Sesshoumaru curiously. "Can I play to?"

Rin and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded. "Sure why not?"

Then they hit him together.

"That wasn't fare I wasn't ready jet." He got a pillow from the bed.

"Now I'm ready!" Inutaishou and Izayoi heard laughing coming from Rin's room.

They went to take a look. When they got there, Rin, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru come out the room pillow fighting.

"Hey not fair Sesshoumaru! Here take that!"

"Your are getting that one back Rin!"

"You wish!" "Take that Sesshoumaru!"

"Why you little creep! Get back here you!"

But Inuyasha got behind Inutaishou.

"Oooh hay father what going on?"

"Sesshoumaru what you doing?"

"Playing." He said sheeply.

"I don't believe it you are playing with Inuyasha?"

"Yes he did daddy! And It's great to."

"Then why are you hiding behind your father Inuyasha?"

"Uh I wanted a break?"

"Rin are you feeling better?"

"Yes I will be fine as soon as I get Inuyasha."

"Well here you go."

And Inutaishou token one step aside. "What? Oh no! aaahh!" He ran as fast as he could.

"Thank you Inutaishou. Get back here Inuyasha!"

"Rin wait for me! Bye father bye mother." And Sesshoumaru ran after Rin and Inuyasha.

The day ended and they went to bed.

Around two in the night, Somebody knocked on Rin's door. She sleeping made the door open.

It was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep. I got a bad dream that your were gone."

"Oh calm down I'm here." She picked him up and takes him inside.

She takes a blanket and sits down with Inuyasha on a big sofa.

"Your feeling better now?" "Ya I fine just as long as you are with me." "Well goodnight Inuyasha." "Goodnight Rin."

And they went to sleep.

Next day Izayoi couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere.

Rin opened the door and saw Sesshoumaru walked down the hall. "Sesshoumaru what is going? I'm trying to sleep."

"Well Inuyasha is missing." "He is not missing he is right here in my room." He walked to her room and saw Inuyasha sleeping.

"I will tell that he is here." "Alright bye Sesshoumaru."

And she closed the door. Sesshoumaru saw his father looking for Inuyasha.

"Father Inuyasha is with Rin." "Thank you for tell me , I was getting worried." Then Inutaishou went to see Inuyasha.

He opened the door silently and looked inside and saw Inuyasha and Rin were sleeping.

Inutaishou smiled and closed the door again.

In the afternoon Inuyasha woke up. "Rin wake up." "Oh hay Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"We have get up its afternoon already."

"Alright why don't you freshen up in your room."

"Alright see later Rin." Then Rin got freshen up and put on a kimono. It was blue and white.

She came out of her room when she bumped in somebody. "Oh I'm sorry Rin are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Sesshoumaru." He helped her up. "Thank you." "Your welcome Rin."

Then they fall silent. Then Inutaishou came to them. "Rin are you coming to practice?"

"Yes I will be right there. I have to get going."

"What are you going to practice?"

"Well I'm going to practice my sword fighting."

"Maybe I will come later to."

"That would be great Sesshoumaru. See you later then." She smiled and walked down stairs with her sword.

'Why do I feel this way about him?' Rin thought. 'Why am I acting so strange when she around?' He also went down stairs.

"Ah Sesshoumaru there you are."


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5**

"Yes father is there something wrong?"

"Well I was about to practice with Rin but something come up so can you practice with her?"

"Of course. Where is she?"

"She is in the garden with Inuyasha waiting." Sesshoumaru went in the garden and saw Rin playing with Inuyasha.

"Rin are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked walking up to them.

"What for Sesshoumaru?" she asked in confusion.

"To practice of course." he stated.

"But I thought I was going to practice with your father."

"Something came up. So he asked me."

"Well fine with me. You think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can." "Not." Inuyasha said rolling over the grass laughing.

They got ready and practiced.

After 5 hours they stopped. "Lets have a break."

"Sure why not?" they walked in to the shadow of a big tree and sat down.

"Where did you learn all this?" Sesshoumaru asked her after while.

"I learned it from my grandfather and after he pass away five years ago, my father teaches me." Rin said looking at the sky.

"You really miss them don't you?" he asked.

"Yes I miss them a lot. I miss Brianna singing and my little brother and sister fighting around well you and Inuyasha took it little over. But I really miss my father and mother. Then where always there for me even if they were empire and empress they always had time to listen to all there children." Rin explained.

"I miss my mother a lot as well." Rin looked at him with a confused look.

"She died when I was six year old." He said. Rin looked at Inuyasha sleeping on the grass.

"I am sorry I didn't know." She said.

"No don't be. It is not your fault she died." He said touching her shoulder.

She smiled a little. "I guess I have to leave soon. Because I am the empress and all." She said.

He smiled a little smile. Then Rin got up. "We better get Inuyasha inside because it's getting late." She said seeing the sunset.

"Alright Rin let get inside." Sesshoumaru said. Rin picked up Inuyasha in her arms.

Then she heard him mumble "Don't leave us Rin." She smile and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Then Rin walked up to Inuyasha's room and puts him on his bed.

"Good night Inuyasha sweet dreams." She whispered to him and walked to her own room.

The next morning Rin woke up by someone who was jumping on her bed.

"Rin you have to wake up now! There is someone here to see you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha calm down, I awake. Now why don't you go downstairs then I can dressed." Rin said rubbing out her eyes.

"Alright Rin." Inuyasha said jumping of her bed and closing the door.

Rin got dressed in light blue kimono that went to her ankles. She had matching blue shoes. A maid helped with her hair. She had it up in a ponytail and was curled. She thanked the maid and went downstairs.

Down the stairs she saw Inutaishou and Izayoi holding Inuyasha and behind them was Sesshoumaru.

Then she saw a dog demon she didn't know talking to them. Then Inuyasha saw Rin coming down the stairs. "Rin! Whoa you look pretty." Then everyone looked at her.

"My lady you look beautiful." Said the man kissing the back of her hand.

"Do I know you sire?" Rin asked him trying not to vomit.

"Of course My lady. I am you future mate." He said smirking.

Everyone was in shock. Even Rin was totally shocked. "I beg your pardon? I think you are wrong sire. And what is your name?" Rin asked coldly.

"I am so sorry My lady. Mine name is Lord Neon and your parents and my parents agreed on this." He said glaring at Inuyasha who was holding Rin hand.

Rin saw this but thought of plan. "May I ask when this happened?" 'If he says it was between 4 weeks, then he is lying.'

"I was agreed on 5 weeks ago My lady." 'Dam it!'

"Well what did my parents say to you?" Rin asked him.

"They said they would speak to you about this matter and would tell us when you made a choose." He said smirking.

"Lord Neon my parents didn't disguise this with me, so I would nicely ask you to leave because I choose not to mate you." Rin said coldly.

"Yeah Rin isn't leaving!" Inuyasha cheered. "This not over My lady. This unheard of!" He said glaring at her.

"Is that a treat? If it is, please tell." Rin said smirking. "You can count on it that it is!" He yelling.

"That I will have to do something about wouldn't I?" Rin said and her eyes going red.

He man gulped turned around and started to run with his demon speed. Rin growled and her eyes turned back again.

She turned around and saw everyone clapping. "That was funny Rin." Inuyasha said hugging her.

But Sesshoumaru looked very happy about this to. 'Too happy'. Rin thought .

Bye, bye Sesshoumarufan20 Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone Her is Chapter 6

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the Mulan song I used.

Rin was on her balcony looking out over the West lands. She just heard that her old home was built up again. So she had to leave soon but didn't want to go. She liked it where she was. Then she heard someone behind her.

It was Sesshoumaru. "Are you alright Rin? You seem worried." He said.

"Well I am worried. I have to leave and I don't want to leave. I like it here." Rin said sadly.

Sesshoumaru didn't show it but he would miss her very much. Then somebody called Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Inutaishou wishes to speak with you." The demon said bowing. "I be there momentarily." He said and the man left. "Please excuse me Rin." Sesshoumaru said got up and left.

Rin stayed for awhile.

Then She looked in the lake. 'Am I good daughter ore a bad one? I did scare of mine future husband that mother and father choose for me?' Then she started to sing a song mostly to herself.

_Look at me ...  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be?  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart.  
_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am, inside?_

Rin sighed. 'Better get mine things.' She thought and got up and went in side.

After she was done Izayoi and Inutaishou said goodbye to her.

"We will miss very much Rin." Izayoi said hugging her.

"I will miss you too." Then Inutaishou gave her a hug.

"I miss you already." Rin laughed.

"Don't worry we will see each other at mine meetings." Rin said hugging him.

Inutaishou pulled away. "Now you be wise and understanding alright? Promise me?" He asked.

Rin smiled. "I promise."

Then She wanted to say goodbye to Inuyasha but he wasn't there.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked looking around. "We don't know dear." Izayoi said. "He is in his room. He didn't want to say goodbye." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin felt sad and angry at her self. "Is it alright if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha came with me? Maybe Inuyasha wouldn't be sad so much." Rin said.

Inutaishou mused. Maybe there was a chance for them after all. "I don't see why not Rin, why don't you tell Inuyasha?" He said to her.

Rin didn't let her be told a second time.

She ran to his room. "Inuyasha you want to come with me? Your father says it alright."

Then the door burst open and Inuyasha jumped her.

"Yeah I am going with you!" He cheered and let a few tears fall. Rin lifted him up while she got up again, and took him down stairs to the others.

"I am going with Rin." Inuyasha said happily.

"I know that dear now you behave your self alright Inuyasha?" Izayoi said to him.

Inuyasha shook his head in a yes. "Why don't you get a few things that you want to take with you?" Rin said to him.

He ran up the stairs and came back in a few seconds. "Ready." He said proudly.

Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes. "Now tell us when you two are coming back alright?" Inutaishou said.

"We will ." Inuyasha said wanting to give him a hug.

"Well we have to go I have to take care of a few things when we are there." Rin said Lifting up Inuyasha again.

Then they went to the carriage and got in. Inuyasha sat next to Rin and Sesshoumaru in front of her.

Then they went to Rin's palace.

Mean while Inuyasha fall a sleep thank to Rin's soft singing. "You have a beautiful voice Rin." Sesshoumaru said after a while.

"Thank you. I think It helps remembering mine older sister Brianna. She loved to sing and made me like it to." Rin answered.

"I understand you also had a younger brother and sister." He said with care.

"Yes, Nora and Noah they were twins. And they where wilder then Inuyasha I have to say. But I can't complain about it. They were so sweet and caring even do they were young pups." Rin said taking a few bangs out of Inuyasha's face.

He smiled a little. "I am sorry if……" Sesshoumaru was cut off.

"No don't be sorry. I don't mind talking about them. It keeps there memory alive you know?" Rin said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. They the palace came in side. When they got there, A lot of servants where standing ready to obey the new empress.

She got out with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Milady there is someone to see you. He says it important." The servant said to her bowing her head in respect to Rin.

"Thank you. Tell him I will be there in a moment." She said to the maid. "Yes Milady. Should I make rooms ready for your guests?" she asked.

"Yes thank you. Come I will show you the Palace." She said to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Then she showed then the palace the garden and the hot springs.

"Your house is very big." Inuyasha said looking around.

"I know Inuyasha and I can't believe it's the same house that burned down about two months ago." She said looking around aswell.

Then a servant came. "Milady the sir is still waiting for you. He says it's has to with the Western lands." She said bowing her head.

Rin frowned then she looked at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "I am sorry I have to take care of this. Rose take them to my study. Where can I find him Rose?" She asked her.

"He is in the meeting room Milady." She said bowing her head.

"Thank you Rose and I wouldn't take long." Rin said walking to the meeting room. A male servant opened the door for her.

Well that is it for now. Who is this person? What does he want with the western lands? Find out the next time in:

Rin May

Please review.

Sehoumarufan20


	8. Authors notes

**Authors notes **

**Hello everyone I ****am sorry I have trouble how to continue. But don't worry I will update.**

**So keep reading and reviewing mine stories.**

**Later**

**Sesshoumarufan20**


	9. Chapter 7

Hello everyone how are you? Here is chapter 7 for you.

I don't own Inuyasha and don't the songs I used in this.

Rin walked in side. "Aah Milady I am sorry for your lose from your family." He said bowing his head in respect.

"What brings you here Lord Atkins?" Rin said looking at the dog demon before her.

"Well Milady The western lands have been doing things they don't need to be doing in mine lands Milady. They have been attacking mine people. There Lord Inutaishou was with them. So I was hoping you Milady would stop him." Rin got a bad felling about him.

"When was this? And did you see Lord Inutaishou yourself?"

"Yes I have and it was about a week ago." There she had him.

"Well is it that funny because I have been staying with His family and he was always there." The man paled.

"Milady I am sorry I may have made a error." He said bowing very deep.

"Yes I think you should leave now Lord Atkins and do not ever lay to me again." She said to him then he left.

"What does he think he is? I know! He is not a dog demon but and a snake." She said out loud when she went to her study.

She walked inside and was jumped by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha glad to see you too." She said messing up his hair. "Don't mess with mine hair." Inuyasha said laughing. She lifted him up.

"So what did the man want from you?" He asked her. "Well he wanted me to help him by giving him a army. But I didn't because he wanted to attack your father." She said angrily.

"He wanted What? He wanted to kill daddy and mommy?" Inuyasha said with tears coming out his eyes. "Yes but don't worry because I wouldn't help him." She said smiling .

Sesshoumaru just keep looking at her. 'She is so beautiful, and caring. She will be a great empress and some ones mate.' He didn't want to think about that.

Her with a other male. He got angry at that thought.

"Sesshoumaru are you coming?" Rin asked getting him out of his thoughts.

"Yes I am coming." Then they went to see the grounds that Rin owned. After a while Inuyasha got tired. Rin took him in her arms and then walked back to the palace.

Sesshoumaru was smiling at that. Rin noticed this. "Why are you smiling Sesshoumaru?" She asked him. "It is nothing." He replied.

"It is something ore you wouldn't have been smiling." She said.

"Well I just thought you would be a great mother one day that's all." Rin stopped walking and looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" She said blushing a little.

"Well you are kind, caring, smart and children love you. Look at Inuyasha he adores you." He pointed out.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." She said smiling and walking on. After they arrived there a adviser came to her. "Milady I need to speak to you. There is a problem of great matter." He said.

"What is the problem?" Rin said giving Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru.

"The east wants you to search for mate ore they will not state you as the real empress." He said bowing and left.

Rin took Inuyasha again from Sesshoumaru and went to take him to his room where he was staying.

She closed the door and bump into Sesshoumaru. "Are you alright Rin? Is there something I can do?" He asked.

"No there is nothing you can do for me." She said and went to her room sadly. Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased to see Rin unhappy. He wanted to do something for her.

He didn't like seeing her in pain. And it hurt him to see her worried. Then he got a idea. 'It could work. I hope it will.' Sesshoumaru thought.

The next morning he went to find Rin. She was outside walking around in her garden.

"Rin?" He said. She looked at him and gave a faint smile.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru." He took her hands.

"Rin I can help you." She blinked. "How? They want me to…" Her eyes went big. "You want to be mine mate?" He smiled and nodded.

Rin blushed. " I.. uh .. don't know what do say.."

"Say yes. Because I love you Rin and will take care of you." He said. She looked in his eyes and smiled. Then she said yes. And then he lowered his head and kissed her.

( A/N: Here is there is a song for them. I just like this song so to bad if you don')

__

Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
But when I looked into your eyes  
Right then I knew  
I found the one

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you

Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

When I saw you smile at me  
I felt the quivering through my knees  
All along I knew someday  
I'd give my heart to someone just like you

Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

Here I am still around and wondering  
How did I make it without you  
Like a fairy tale that has just came true  
I'm so in love with you

Well the they mated and Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou and Izayoi fainted when Rin told them she was have triples. Two boys and one girl. Inuyasha couldn't happier about being a uncle. The others lands never tried anything again. They were to scared to do that now Sesshoumaru was emperor.

Well sorry that it is so short but I could think about anything else for them. Please review and keep reading mine stories.

Sesshoumarufan20


End file.
